


Gregor and the Prophecy of Gray Customized

by FrostKing104



Series: The Customized Chronicles [1]
Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Prophecy, Teen Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostKing104/pseuds/FrostKing104
Summary: Don't pass this up cause you think it only has 1 chapter. That one chapter is the whole story. What if Gregor fell into the Underland when he was 5, and decided not to leave? Now, at the age of 15, he must conquer the Prophecy of Grey before the Underland falls apart.





	Gregor and the Prophecy of Gray Customized

_Gregor and the Prophecy of Gray_

_ ** _-=Customized=-_ ** _

—

**Please visit my profile page for disclaimer.**

Hello Everyone! Thank you for clicking on this story. This, as a few of you might realize, is Currently being revised. You might be able to see the point I've gotten to, as the original wasn't very... Grammar focused. For those of you who didn't read the original, let me explain the premise. This FanFiction is an alternate universe. — in this universe, Gregor fell to the Underland at the age of five, and never left. Again I would like to say thank you, for reading this story. Thank you if you read the original, and thank you if you're reading this for the first time. To those of you who read the original, I'm sorry you endured writing that was so horrible.

—

_And without further delay, I present to you,_

* * *

The Prophecy of Gray

* * *

**S**ome people say, that there are secret tribes throughout the world, that civilization isn't aware of. Some people say that on distant planets, far far away, there is what humankind call, aliens. There are even those who declare that the world, is sitting, resting, on the back of a tortoise. But what no one has ever guessed, is that miles inside of the earth, in the United States, under the city of New-York, were two people; Kids. Playing a game of chess.

Chess. It's a very odd game, When you think about it, for kids to play. It's probably the first introduction to war for ordinary kids. But no, not these kids. These kids had trained to fight in war since they were old enough to comprehend it. To hold a blade. To gain the strength to slice a blood vessel, at just the right angle. To kill. For, when you live in a world so full of war, you must familiarize yourself with it. So fighting, and strategizing in a war on a stone tablet, with little squares carved into the surface, was very simple. Relaxing. There was something about sitting, calm and collected, staring at a chessboard in a world that was so tragic and violent, that granted you an unchallenged harmony. Planning how you're going to defeat your opponent. Your best friend no less. Luxa. That was the name of the girl, playing with the white pieces. Among those pieces was a story, waiting to be told. There were two knights, and bishops, and rooks. A handful of pawns, all protecting two people. The King and the Queen. The biggest pieces. The most powerful. Well, except for the king. He was pretty weak. And all of that, the entire story, was controlled by one person. One girl, by the age of fifteen. But that's another story, for another day. No, let us focus on Luxa's story. She had gorgeous, shoulder cut, silver hair, with a mixture of light blond. The mixture of the two colors created an amazing, golden glow. She wore an elegant, ornate but casual azure blue dress. The blue clashed with her amazing, dazzling purple eyes so perfectly, it created the perfect appearance of an angel. Across the table from her, glaring at the chessboard as it was his turn, was a boy named Gregor. His hair was a light silver too, but it had strands if light brown mixed in as well. Gregor was a good 5′7'', proudly two inches taller than his friend Luxa. He was wearing a light tan, v neck t-shirt. He also wore a pair of black exercise pants. Just from glancing at the two, you would have assumed that Luxa cared very much for her appearance, while Gregor did not. You would have been, while understandable, horribly wrong. Neither children bothered very much with what they looked like, but you see, Luxa was special. Luxa was a princess. Now don't get me wrong, she sure could order people around, but she didn't much get to choose her appearance. No, Luxa had to make sure people saw her perfectly. Gregor understood this the best of anyone. Luxa and Gregor had grown very close in the last 10 years, hence Gregor's understanding of this. Since Luxa's parents were killed by the Gnawers, she had concealed herself in a mask of nothing. Just nothing. Gregor had of course also been saddened by this, since Luxa's parents had taken him under there wing, but not like Luxa. They were more, adult figures for Gregor, but never parents. Gregor had tried for a while to get Luxa to open up around him, to show her emotions, but his attempts were futile. Until about a year after the incident. They were eating dinner in her private chambers. Mushrooms and a special type of bread Gregor could never remember the name of. Rue? No, that didn't seem right. He did remember though, that it was her mother's favorite. She seemed fine, but all of a sudden, she broke. She just collapsed, embracing Gregor, balling her eyes out. That night had brought them closer than they ever had been. Gregor was torn from his thoughts at the hand of said Princess.

"Just make a move," Said the girl, in what was no doubt the most annoyed voice she could muster. "By the time you are done, the Gnawers will have gone extinct."

Gregor scoffed. "I wish." Luxa's Retort was cut off by a dull rapping sound of knuckles on stone.

"Enter," Luxa called. They had asked the chefs to bring some shrimp in cream sauce, no doubt this was it. However, Gregor's presumption was swayed, upon seeing Mareth enter the room. Mareth was a strong, stout general in the Regalian army. He had trained Luxa and Gregor himself throughout there childhood, cropping up a close relationship with him.

"Queen Luxa, Sir Gregor, An Overlander has arrived in the Arena, in the company of Crawlers." Said the guard, in a slightly strained voice. He was a soldier and didn't lose breath fast. Even then, Gregor could guess he'd run straight to them. After sparing a momentary glance to the other, Gregor and Luxa Stood from there seats, heading towards the high hall.

"Thank you," Gregor said sparingly to Mareth. He would have been more polite, but he was too shaken up. An Overlander? No Overlanders had arrived since— well; Gregor himself. And so, walked briskly beside Luxa. It would no doubt have seemed improper for her to go sprinting down the corridors, but Gregor could sense her impatience. Or maybe that was his own. Either way, after ten very long minutes, they arrived at the High Hall. They weren't surprised to discover their bonds were waiting for them. Gregor took a few steadying steps before leaping from the edge of the balcony, spreading his legs to be caught.

"You have been informed?." Ares purred from under Gregor.

"Only that they bare Overland traits," Gregor replied.

"I was in the arena when they arrived. I got a good look at the child before I departed towards the High Hall. They are most definitely an Overland female, and fairly young. Perhaps— 7 years of age." The bat said in a wondering voice. Gregor was silent the rest of the flight, only the beating of wings to occupy his ears. They reached the arena relatively hastily and were presented with a rather odd scene. There was a group of crawlers surrounding a little girl. She had curly black hair and was dressed pretty messily. Gregor glanced at Luxa, who had pulled up beside them, and she nodded. The two teens then did a series of complex flips off there bonds, landing soundly on their feet. They must be presentable for guests of other species, after all. Or maybe he just liked showing off. Luxa sure did, and he wasn't going to complain. Gregor could see the little girls eyes light up at the arrival of someone relatively friendly looking. The guards, not accustomed to seeing Overlanders, weren't sure if the toddler was a threat. So they chose to be as cautious as possible, surrounding her very... intimidatingly. Really? Couldn't they tell she was young? What, was she going to suddenly decide to tear all of their throats out?

"Seriously? She's a little kid, you can back off." Gregor said with an eye roll. The guards hesitantly obeyed the command and retreated. Gregor could see the Overlander was very relieved at Gregor's order.

"Hi!" The little girl said in an excited voice waving her hand like there was an ant on it.

"Hello, little girl what is your name?" Gregor asked.

"I'm Margret. But people call me Boots." Said Boots.

"How old are you Boots?" Asked Gregor

"I'm six!" Boots held up six fingers.

"Well it's nice to meet you Boots, my name's Gregor." Gregor tried to adopt an Overland accent to make her more comfortable. Boots face fell.

"I have a brother named Gregor... I never met him though." Gregor blinked. That was an odd coincidence. Come to think of it...

"Do you have any sisters or brothers Boots?" He asked. She nodded her head vigorously.

"I've got a big sis." She said with a smile.

"What's her name?" He asked. He remembered his sister Elizabeth, or Liz as he called her. Of course, she'd been a toddler at the time, but still, he'd loved her to death.

"Lizzie. But my Mommy calls her Lizbeth." Boots said with a determined nod as if it was the most sure-fire thing in the world.

* * *

** This is where my editing has reached. I apologize for the not-yet-fixed grammar and spelling mistakes you are about to endure. **

* * *

Gregor smiled and picked up the little girl before she fell to the ground while Luxa handled the cockroaches. Gregor, not used to having to get on his Flier with a little girl in his arms had a little trouble but got on nonetheless. Once Luxa had agreed on giving the cockroaches 5 baskets of grain, she mounted Aurora. "Lux" The boy whispered trying not to wake the sleeping Boots as they flew back to the palace. "Yes, Gregor?" She responded, adopting his whispering. "I need to talk." Gregor paused, he wasn't sure how to say this. "I think that Boots is... My sister. " Luxa was suspicious, to say the least. "What makes you think this Gregor?" She asked, a bit shocked. "Her name. Before I fell I heard my Mother talking to my Grandmother. She told her that she was going to name my baby sister after her. My grandmothers' name was Margret." He said. He was trying to remember. "She did say something about having a brother named Gregor." Luxa responded. Gregor nodded briskly, ending their conversation. Ares wings flapped hastily. He probably heard there conversation. They zoomed back to the palace. They quickly dropped Boots off with their most trusted nanny, Dulcet and rushed to Vikus' private quarters. They presented them with there theory. "Yes, yes. I too believe your theory." Vikus said, stroking his white beard. After a moment his eyes widened. The sparkle that was usually in them was shining brightly. "But, I believe I have one of my own." Said Vikus. He waved at them to follow him, and walked at a brisk stride, leading them down the hall. By this time, Gregor wasn't as amazed at the extravagant halls. You had to be impressed though. They were so smooth… he couldn't imagine how much time it took to create it. They halted at the prophecy room, in which Vikus placed a torch over The Prophecy of Gray. "Gregor, I received news today... I was going to tell you over dinner. Though, with recent events, I feel I should tell you now" The man paused very obviously nervous. Gregor had seen that look in his eyes before; when he'd told Gregor that his foster parents had died. When he'd told him his friend Hamnet had disappeared. Gregor got a bad feeling, he was about to get some grave news. "Gregor... Your father is alive" There was a sharp intake of breath from Luxa next to him. "W-what? " Gregor managed to stutter out. Vikus took his shock in stride, having probably expected it. "Spies have confirmed this a few times, the rats are keeping him alive, but sadly, we do not know for what purpose." Vikus said softly. Gregor's mind was spinning, his father was alive? How was this possible? "You think The Prophecy of Grey is upon us." Gregor more stated than asked. "Yes, with the arrival of the overla- your sister, I think it is a reasonable guess," He said. Gregor nodded because it made sense. When else were there two Overlanders, one of them the warrior, in the Underland at the same time? Vikus sighed. "Supper will start soon." He said leaving the room, but not before giving Gregor a reassuring pat. He probably expected him to break down as soon as he left. He knew, from walking in on them crying in each other's arms one time, that they were close enough to share their real emotions with each other.

Luxa quickly embraced Gregor, squeezing him tightly. Gregor returned the hug. They stayed in that same position for a couple of minutes, taking in each other. At some point, Gregor started crying, then sobbing. Luxa silently crying with him. Gregor's father was alive? This idea brought joy to Gregor, but also sadness. This entire time Gregor could have been working to rescue him, but instead, he let him half starve in the rats land. While his father was eating off the food in the rats land, he was lounging around in the castle, getting fat. Luxa pulled away just enough for him to see her face. "It is not your fault Gregor," Luxa said reading his thoughts. "I know I just- 'sniff' thank you. You always seem to be the only one who stands by me, no matter what." Gregor said. "Any time. You were there for me in the middle of one of the hardest times in my life and helped me through it. Sometimes." Luxa paused. "Sometimes I wonder if, we actually a lot closer than just friends." Their faces slowly inched closer, reaching for the other. "Luxa, Gregor?" Vikus' voice could be heard before he opened the door, resulting in the two lunging apart. "Dinner. Yeah, let us go. Almost forgot." Gregor said in a millisecond, grabbing Luxa's hand and rushing out of the room, leaving a smirking Vikus. As they walked down the halls Gregor tried to dry his face, but if you looked you could see he had been crying. Not to mention the ever obvious blush. They entered the room and Gregor took his place next to Luxa, who sat at the head of the table. Henry, Luxa's jerk of a cousin who was visiting, then came in with his smile that everyone who just met him thought was genuine. he said hello to everyone as he passed "Hello Overlander." He said with a teeny bit of hate. Luxa took a sharp inhale "Henry! You know that everyone here has accepted Gregor as one of our own! He is no longer an overlander! " Henry muttered to himself. "And like a prince" So only a few could hear it, but Gregor could tell Luxa did from the sharp glare she was sending Henry. Gregor wouldn't lie, When he fell, Luxa's parents had basically taken him in as one of there own, this led to people treating him as if he was the prince, even though he wasn't. Of course, he couldn't order anybody around, but people were really really nice to him. They even bowed to him! You would think that being treated like this would be awesome, and Gregor had to admit, it had its perks, but Gregor wasn't a huge fan of the treatment. Throughout dinner, he picked at his food not really hungry. Then when they were done Gregor and Luxa walked hand and hand down the hall to the royal chambers. Gregor found Boots tucked up in a bed next to his and lay down. "Goodnight Gregor" he could hear Luxa from the other room, right next to his.

"Goodnight Lux, " he said drifting off into dreamland.

When Gregor awoke he noticed it must be a little early. Because he didn't hear the usual commotion he always did in the morning. Gregor sat up and saw a piece of parchment laying on his dresser.

Gregor

Please meet me in the prophecy room at midday with Luxa and Boots, also wake Luxa and tell her there is a council meeting she must attend in two hours time.

Sincerely, Vikus

Gregor read the note and sighed. Stretching as he got up, he went to awake Luxa for her meeting. "Lux" he whispered gently shaking her shoulder. " mmm... Go away," she said sleepily " lux it is me, you have a council meeting you have to go to. " Luxa sighed and sat up giving Gregor a quick squeeze. "Good morning Gregor," She said "good morning lux" He replied making his way toward the door. "Vikus's note says that the council meeting is in two hours, although there's no telling how long ago that was. " he said now in the living room "thank you " he heard her reply. Gregor then woke up Boots who was too happy when dulcet, the nanny took her to get a bath. After Gregor got a bath himself and made sure he knew where Boots was, which was playing with other kids in the nursery, he decided to head to the arena for some exercise. After reaching the arena, and thanking Ares he plugged in a cassette player with some earbuds ( both of which he found in the museum) and jogged for two hours straight. Then he practiced his rager senses on blood balls, although he had pretty much mastered them, he could turn it on and off at will.

At some point Luxa flew over to me on Aurora "Gregor, it is time to meet Vikus" she said, at this point landing " one of Ares friends is sick and he is visiting them, you will have to ride with me. " she said, although I could tell she wanted to talk. I mounted Aurora and we made our way to the palace. "Gregor, how do you feel... About going on this quest, " She said. They both knew (after reading the prophecy for years), that it called for a quest. "What do you mean? " I asked her, truly confused. "Well...it will be dangerous and... I can't help but feel it is my fault you are going on it... Since I'm the one that begged my mother to let you stay and not send you back up... There... If something were to happen to you and I knew it was my fault... " she shook her head. "Luxa, don't ever think that it is your fault that I am going on this quest. I chose to, and I know it is dangerous but... at least you'll be there... " he saw her nod and was relieved she felt better. They landed at the high hall and quickly made their way to the prophecy room. Gregor was met with the wooden door he so disliked. Luxa gave him a reassuring nod and he opened the door. "Gregor, Luxa, welcome. Are you ready to dissect the prophecy?" Vikus said trying to sound happy. " Do we really need to? I've been reading this prophecy for years now." Gregor said a little confused "well, by reading it again we might uncover some details we did not notice before. " Vikus replied sensing Gregor's sad tone. "Okay, okay, let us do it," Gregor said, just wanting to get it over with. Vikus then read the so dreaded prophecy

"Beware Underlanders, time hangs by a thread.

The hunters are hunted, white water runs red.

The Gnawers will strike to extinguish the rest.

The hope of the hopeless resides in a quest. "

He read the first part,

"So, the first line looks to be a warning. " Gregor stated, the others nodded in agreement. So he continued. "The second ones... A bit tricky, the first part the hunters are hunted means the hunters, the rats, are hunted by us. " he said "yes, and the second part, white water runs red, I think, I know what this means" Vikuse paused "there was a Gnawer attack at a beach the other day, Mareth and Perdita were involved in. When they killed the two Gnawers they threw them in the river, hence white water ran red. " he finished. The others nodded "the rest is self-explanatory, there is to be a quest. " he said, then Gregor read the next paragraph

An overland warrior, a son of the sun,

May bring us back light he may bring us back none.

But gather your neighbors and follow his call

Or rats will surely devour us all.

"Thus again is obvious, " Vikus said. "An overland warrior, a son of the sun, Gregor. May save the underland he may not. " Vikus finished with approving nods from the others. Gregor read the second to last part.

Two over, two under, of royal descent,

Two flyers, two crawlers, two spinners assent.

One Gnawer beside and one lost up ahead.

And eight will be left when we count up the dead.

"The first two lines are explaining the quest members we must gather. The third, one Gnawer beside and one lost up ahead. The Gnawer beside will be, as you know Ripred. "Vikus said with nods from Gregor and Luxa, they were the only ones that Vikus had told about Ripred. "And the one lost up ahead, assuming you want to take your sister, is your father Gregor." Gregor nodded, there was no way he was leaving his sister, who he just met, in a city that might be invaded by rats." Then the third line is rather grim if you count up the quest members there are twelve, four of which will lose their light on the journey. "Vikus said sadly. Which got depressed nods from the teens. Vikus then read the last paragraph.

The last who will die must decide where he stands.

The fate of the eight is contained in his hands.

So bid him take care, bid him look where he leaps.

As life may be death and death life again reaps.

"This part none of us understand, I believe we will not until it happens. " Vikus said ending with a sigh. "Supper is in an hours time, we will prepare for the journey after, leaving tomorrow morning, " he said making his way out of the room Luxa looked at Gregor. "Do you want to go and check on your sister? She said trying to sound optimistic, but utterly failed. "yeah, let us go. " he responded. They walked through the halls hand in hand, after checking on his sister, she looked so happy playing with the other Underlanders, he almost wanted to leave her there for the quest but decided against it. She would be much safer with him. They arrived at the dining hall and took their seats, someway through Vikus piped up. "We must discuss, who will be going on the quest." He stated "Luxa and Henry. Gregor, margr- Boots. Mareth, myself, my wife. And everyone's respective bonds. " the old man finished every one nodded. The rest of dinner was silent, as everyone was in a sour mood. After that Vikus sent Gregor with Mareth to get ready for the quest. First, they went to get Gregor's hair cut (he hadn't cut it in so long, it was down to his nose) and then went to the museum, "you must hold what you take." Mareth said handing him a bag. Gregor went to his humongous pile of flashlights and batteries he had built up over the years. Then he got his camera, which he never went on a trip without, and finally, he got his favorite root beer stuffing three cans of the stuff in his bag, finally ready he went back to his room, finding Boots asleep, he felt bad. Of the two days she had been there, he had barely spent time with her. Well, they would have lots of time together on the quest. Gregor sat his bag next to his bed along with his sword and lay down slowly dozing off...

Gregor was walking through a hall, he heard faint whispers from around the corner as he walked he saw his father "why" he said hate Dripping from his voice "how dare you, leave me here to die." He said suddenly Gregor had a sword in his hand the next second it was through his father's chest.

Gregor was shaking, drenched in sweat. It was just a nightmare. He got up and remembered the quest. Looking on his bedside table he saw a note in Vikus' handwriting. Man, he loved leaving notes!

Gregor,

Please eat and come to the high hall with your sister, Gnawers are marching on regalia at this very moment, you must hurry.

Vikus

Gregor jumped up and woke up Boots grabbing his bag and sword. Seeing that Luxa was already gone, He grabbed a bite to eat for him and Boots and made his way to the high hall. When he got there he observed all of the quest members and their Fliers. He made his way over to Luxa "you cut your hair. " she said with a frown. "Yes, it could be a problem in battle, you know this, lux, " he said. Luxa looked down blushing "yes, yes... It looks good. " she said quite enough for just him to hear it. Gregor looked down his face growing hot. "Thanks" he whispered back. Dulcet walked up to him, putting a few things in his bag. "Cloths, and some toys and treats. Be safe, "She said giving Boots a hug. Gregor thanked her, giving her a quick squeeze.

Gregor saw Henry trying to comfort a crying Nerissa. She then made her way over to Gregor. "I believe you will be needing this. "She said handing him a scroll. He opened it and saw the prophecy of gray. "Thanks ner-" he started looking up to see she was gone. Gregor shook his head, to be so frail, she could move quick. Vikus spoke then. "Mount up! " he yelled. They all mounted their bonds, Henry getting on Vikus's bat ( he must not have a bond) and they started there quest. Gregor flew next to Luxa. "We will be going to the Fliers land first, while we have our bonds, we need the queen's permission to take them on the quest. And while we have believed you to be the warrior for many years, we must convince the other races as well. " Gregor nodded. After stopping to eat and rest two times, and a nap on Ares, Vikus spoke up "We are approaching the Fliers land. " he said. In a few minutes, they landed, surrounded by bats. A particular one with a silver coat stepped forward. "Hello queen Athena, meet you Gregor the Overlander, the warrior. " Gregor stepped forward ignoring the part where he called him an overlander "be you the warrior, be you the one who calls? " the queen asked "I am the warrior. I am the one who calls. " Gregor responded, she took a second to think "it is he. " the queen said with certainty. Gregor let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and Vikus walked up to him " you did good Gregor, we will now discuss the war and battle plans, you do not have to be there for this. " he said giving him a smile, then he walked with his wife, Solovet, into what looked like a meeting room. Luxa and Gregor sat next to each other around a campfire Mareth had made while he passed out food Luxa lay her head on Gregor's shoulder. "Gregor?" She asked quite enough that she thought just him could hear. "Yeah, lux" he responded. "Tell me about the overland. "

"What about it"

"What is one day like," She said curiously

And so Gregor told her about the overland, or at least what he remembered of it. Until eventually Vikus and Solovet came out of the meeting. "It is time to be going." He said after they ate. So they mounted up and made their way to the crawlers land. Gregor started to doze off and Ares noticed. "You may sleep Gregor, it will be a long flight, " he said and Gregor fell asleep on his back. Gregor awoke to Vikus telling him they had reached the crawlers land. They went into a meeting like last time, and Boots played with her crawler friends that brought her to the arena, Temp and Tick. The five bats in a clump of fur, sleeping. From what Gregor heard the crawlers really loved Boots. They even called her princess! Gregor decided to go through his batteries to make sure they worked, he looked at the hard hat he had grabbed from the museum, it took a different type of battery, he would have to save it for last. After going through all of them he had two that didn't work. "These are duds, they don't work. " he told Luxa "I shall burn them" she responded, and before he could react she threw them in the fire. "Everone get down! "He yelled pulling Luxa behind the solid stone bench with him, seeing Mareth, and Henry got down as well. There was a huge explosion of fire behind them, but eventually, the fire burned down. "Are you trying to kill us overlander! " an infuriated Henry yelled at him. "Henry, it was my fault, I threw them in the fire! So do not yell at Gregor! And do not for the last time call him overlander!" Luxa screamed at Henry, who instantly shut up. Once the group had settled down he spoke up, just quite enough for Luxa to hear him. "Thank you," Luxa whispered back "what?"

"I said Thank you," He said referring Luxa defending him against Henry. "Well... It was the truth." She said with a smile. At some point, Boots was singing patty cake "patty cake, patty cake, baker man bake me a cake as fast as you can. Roll it up, Roll it up, Mark it with a beat, Put it in the oven for big bugs and me! " She sang. "What is this the princess sings, what is this?" They asked me "oh its a song, from the overland. She must really respect you guys to put you in it. " At this point, he was just telling them what they wanted to hear. Vikus and Solovet came out a little later looking sad. We were eating when Henry spoke "so, when do we leave? " he asked obviously wanting to get a move on. "We do not" Vikus replied "the crawlers have refused to go on the quest. " he said revealing the reason for his sadness "what! Why! " Henry practically yelled "they are at even grounds with the humans and the Gnawers and do not wish to disrupt it, " he said in a calm voice. "They think it would be better to keep their peace. "

"No, they do not think at all! They are useless cowards! " Henry yelled. This is where Luxa spoke up. "Henry, shut up! " she said, she had picked that last part up from Gregor. Henry wasn't exactly sure what it meant, but got the point and was quiet. "We must sleep., " Vikus said and everyone settled down. Gregor thought he heard the bugs whispering "princess respects us? Princess respects us? " Gregor woke up to Luxa doing the universal 'be quite' sign and Gregor sat up. He immediately took a sharp breath in Boots was sitting in the middle of thousands of crawlers dancing around her "what are they doing. " Gregor asked although it was very obvious they were almost worshiping her. "It is a sacred dance. " Luxa said "the only other person they have done it with is sandwich himself, " she said obviously surprised. At that point, all of the bugs slinked away from her and she walked over and fell asleep. Everyone slowly went back to sleep stunned at what had just happened. Gregor awoke again to the news that Temp and Tick were coming with them. And they made their way to the spinner lands Temp and Tick on Ares with him.

They stopped a few times to rest and eat, with Boots serenading them as they flew, with her nursery rhymes... Over, and over, and over. Finally, they coasted Down for a Landing. They were Just finishing up there meal when all of the bats jerked there heads up "Rats!" Hissed Ares and everyone jumped up,

Vikus shoved Gregor toward the tunnel Vikus had pointed out to lead to the spinners. "Go! Run! The rest of us are expendable, you are not! " he yelled and turned back to the rats who were now coming out of the darkness. Gregor tried to object but Temp, and Tick pushed him forward "make haste, you, make haste with the princess. " they said in unison Gregor ran towards the mouth of the cave, he entered and looked back to see Vikus knock a rat into the water, wait a minute, that was Ripred! he knew Ripred To well, after the few thousand times Gregor and Ripred met up they, Were actually friends. Gregor knew then that Vikus and Ripred had planned this. Ripred wanted all other rats to think he had drowned, so he could help them on the quest without anyone suspecting it was him. Gregor's thoughts got cut off as there was a wall of crawlers that enveloped the cave mouth, they were using themselves as a shield! Gregor couldn't go back though, Temp and Tick were right, he needed to protect Boots. Gregor kept running and running through the cave, just as he was about to stop for rest he ran face first into a giant spiderweb. "Ahk!" Gregor yelled in surprise as his face was covered in web. Gregor ripped the web off and it felt like ripping duct off. Gregor looked down to see a spider wrapping him in silk, he was now covered up to his knees in the stuff. "Hey! Stop" the spider kept going, and was inching his way towards his waist. "I'm the warrior, the one who calls! Vikus is going to be really mad you are tying up regalias only chance at surviving! " at the moment he said Vikus the spider stopped, "yeah that is right Vikus is coming here, right now! Now can you untie me?" Gregor was starting to get uncomfortable with Boots pressed against his side, she was also wrapped up to her belly. The spider walked towards them and snapped a piece of a web with its jaws and Gregor and boot were sent flying into the air, bouncing as if they were attached to a rubber band. "Hey!" Gregor yelled but gave up, spiders didn't like loud noises so there was no reason to get it mad. While he stopped talking his thoughts wondered. How were the others? Were they okay? Did Luxa get hurt? Gregor felt a sense of dread pass over him. If Luxa got hurt because he ran like a coward... He didn't know if he could forgive himself. Just then he heard footsteps, not the creepy spider ones, but real human footsteps! "hey! I'm over here!" He yelled. To his relief, he saw Luxa come out of the darkness "lux!" He yelled with a smile on his face "he lives! " She yelled behind her and asked a spinner to let him down. Gregor felt himself slowly slink to the ground, and Luxa came over and cut the string before wrapping him in an embrace which he returned. At that point the rest of the quest members, who thankfully hadn't died, came out off the darkness as well, even Henry looked happy to see him! Then out of the darkness came a magnificent spinner, the spinner rubbed its legs against It stomach to speak "Greetings lord Vikus, why have you come?" She asked. Vikus responded, by explaining their journey in five quick sentences. "As it is Vikus, we will not drink. Web them" the queen hissed, turning away, and all of the sudden thousands of spiders spun a funnel around them in a matter of seconds, they were prisoners. Vikus sighed "I had hoped with the recent trade agreements... I hoped to high. " He said sadly. "We might as well clean our wounds. " while Mareth and Solovet help with the others Luxa came over to Gregor to help with the welts from where he had pulled off the web from his face. "We must wash it, or it will fester." She said, gingerly cleaning off pieces of the web. Fester? Gregor was not good with medical stuff (hints why Luxa was the one cleaning his face) but festering did not sound good. "I am glad you did not get hurt by the attack from that group of Gnawers," he said trying to spark up a conversation. "Yes, I am lucky. Although I was also worried you would lose your light from the spinners. " she said grabbing his chin and moving around his face so that she could check for any pieces she missed. When she was sure she had got them all she turned Gregors face back toward her but did not remove her hand. Slowly their faces inched toward each other, but right as their lips were about to touch, Vikus spoke up, much to Gregor's dismay. "My wife believes that we should leave immediately. " he said unaware of the position Gregor and Luxa were just in. "I am all for that, but how exactly are we going to do that?" He asked hoping Vikus had an answer "Luxa and Aurora must... Perform the coiler. " he said with a worried voice. "We can do it, we have practiced enough." Luxa pronounced with confidence. "Okay then, we need a distraction. " Vikus responded. A light bulb went off in Gregor's head. "I've got that." Gregor said glancing at Boots. "Okay then, mount up! " he said worry evident in his voice. Gregor gave Luxa a reassuring nod once everyone was mounted up, and turned toward Boots. "Hey Boots, the bugs need to here you sing itsy bitsy spider! But you have to sing really loud so that all of the bugs can hear you! " Boots instantly started singing at the top of her lungs and Luxa immediately took of spinning at a dizzying rate, with her sword held above her. They all took off on their bats as Luxa shredded the web, she did a figure eight at the top letting the rest of them escape. Gregor was almost out when it happened, a string of web produced from the darkness and grabbed Luxa's sword arm yanking her off Aurora who went toward the ground. Queen Wevox was slowly bringing Luxa toward her fangs. No! This couldn't be happening! He couldn't lose Luxa! Not now! Luxa struggled, but couldn't get out of the oversized spider's grip. Gregor dug around in his pack searching for something, anything to help Luxa, and of course, Gregor had left his sword on the ground. Gregor was about to lose hope when his hand wrapped around the can of root beer. "Ares, go!" He screamed shaking the can as hard as he could. As they approached he popped the top, and a steady stream of root beer flew at queen Wevox, hitting her right in the face. She instantly dropped Luxa, Gregor grabbing her hand, Gregor held on to Luxa's hand as she dangled off of the side of Ares. He just couldn't pull her up, his hand was doused in sweat, and her hand was slipping, he didn't want to let her go because under her was a swarm of spinners, and Aurora had crashed on the ground, so he didn't know if he could count on her to catch Luxa. He felt a tear fall off his face and saw it land on Luxa's forehead. "No!" Gregor shrieked. Then he saw a flash of gold under Luxa and smiled. Aurora. Gregor let go of Luxa's hand to see her land on Aurora. They flew for a good twenty minutes until Gregor felt Ares descending. Gregor slipped off Ares and saw Luxa make her way to Gregor. Expecting a hug Gregor was surprised when their lips met. He could hear the gasps of his fellow travelers, but he ignored them. When They finally broke apart, they were gasping for air. Gregor looked around to see the shocked faces of everyone, which he ignored. And began to make a fire, as if nothing happened. Eventually, everyone started moving again, and Gregor went to sit by Luxa who was looking off into the distance. "You did good, with the coiler. " he said. "It was my first time in a real web." She confessed, looking over at him "thank you"

"For what? " Gregor asked

"Saving me. What was the weapon that you used?" She asked

"Oh, this?" He asked holding up the root beer "It is not a weapon, it a drink. It has bubbles in it so when I shake it up it explodes out of the top. " he said taking a drink to show Luxa, then handing it to her to try. She hesitantly took a sip and her eyes lit up "its... Amazing!" She exclaimed. She then stood up and faced the group. "I am drinking Gregor's spinner weapon!" She announced, naturally everyone wanted to try it. Once it was drained Luxa seemed sad " I wish there was more, I think it is my favorite drink." Gregor reached in his bag and pulled out another can popping it open for her. "Really? What if you need it later? To defend yourself?" Gregor wave her comments away with his hand " I have got another." Vikus called them all to dinner then and spoke in a rather sad tone. "I believe we can still go on this quest, the rats have taken many spinners hostage, we may be able to persuade two to join us, I have had good results with spinners." He said hopefully. "But Vikus, you will not be there." Solovet said quietly. Gregor and Luxa already knew this, but Henry didn't "What!? What does she mean!?" He asked/yelled at Vikus. Who sighed "it is time for those not named by the prophecy to return to regalia. I, Solovet, and Mareth will be heading back to regalia after we rest."

"But, you can't just leave us stranded in the dead lands!" Henry yelled anger evident in his voice "I do not plan to, I have arranged a guide."

Vikus responded staying calm

"A guide?" Henry questioned. Vikus was about to respond, but an all to familiar voice spoke out of the darkness. "Well I like to think of myself as a legend, but a guide will do," Ripred said walking out of the darkness. Gregor and Luxa jumped up "Ripred!" Gregor said giving the rat a fist bump ( which took forever to teach him) "hello, Ripred. It is as nice to see you as always." Luxa said with a smile. "Hey, if it isn't my two favorite couple!" Ripred said with a laugh. Gregor and Luxa both blushed. At this point, Henry had his sword drawn and was ready to attack, but was confused at Gregor and Luxa's actions " Luxa, overlander! Do you know this Gnawer?!" He yelled agitation dripping from his voice. "Yes, we do," Luxa replied calmly, then her eyes sharpened and she walked over to Henry. "And... STOP CALLING GREGOR AN OVERLANDER! HE IS NOT! " she yelled slapping him across the face. Henry was absolutely shocked, while Ripred burst out laughing. "Oh! How you will defend your boyfriend! " he hollered. Luxa just gave him a glare and walked back two Gregor grasping his hand. "No! I refuse to travel with a Gnawer! " Henry stated a red hand mark across his face. Gregor smirked. "okay then, I guess we can count you off as the first person to lose their light, don't worry we will leave before you wake up, so you are not Tempted to leave with us." Gregor turned to Luxa " I wonder how long he would last in the dead land alone?" He asked her. That shut Henry right up. "Well then," Vikus spoke. "It is our time to leave." He walked to Henry, who had his back to them. "I know you may not understand my actions now, but hopefully you will find it within yourself, to forgive me. Fly you high. " the old man waited for a response walked over to Luxa and Gregor "fly you high Luxa, Gregor, may luck come your way." The two teens both hugged Vikus goodbye and watched as Vikus, Solovet, and Mareth flew into the distance. "We may as well get some rest. " Ripred said stretching out on the cold stone floor. Gregor walked over to where Boots was and made a pallet out of covers for them to lay on Luxa making. Hers two feet away. Gregor leaned over and gave Luxa a kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Lux." The teen whispered. "Good night, Gregor." And with that Gregor dozed off.

He awoke to Ripred. "Wake up, time to go!" Ripred walked to Luxa and did the same. Ripred reached Henry and smacked his tail down on the ground next to him, causing Henry to dart up and get in a defense stance, before realizing what was going on. "Uhg!" He growled grumpily, moving. Gregor and Luxa made a sandwich for themselves tossing on to Ripred. Gregor glanced at Henry noticing he was expecting Gregor to make him something. "I am royalty, I do not prepare food." He said with a smug look. Gregor scoffed. "Yeah well, I am the warrior, and Boots is the princess, so you are going to get pretty hungry waiting for me to make you something," Gregor said throwing him the bag of food, then walking to Boots and the roaches, giving them a sandwich. The travel plans were difficult since the tunnels they were going through were too small for the Fliers to fly. they ended up having to lay the bats to the Crawlers backs, belly down. It looked really uncomfortable. "okay, lead the way." Gregor said motioning to Ripred. "Finally!" The old rat said rolling his eyes. Ripred went into the tunnel first, followed by Henry, next in single file were the roaches. Gregor and Luxa entered last, side by side, Boots holding the flashlight. It was awful. Cramped, and airless, with some foul liquid that smelled like rotten eggs dripping from the ceiling the bats were stiff, but the Crawlers seemed comfortable. "Icky" Luxa said, her mouth showing disgust. Man, she had picked up a lot of words from Gregor! Gregor tied some covers to Boots' head so that she wouldn't get to wet. After several, Long hours, they exited the tunnel. The bats were so stiff that they had to stretch their wings out themselves! He and Luxa prepared food spreading it out among the group. They were just finishing up when the bats went tense. "Spinners," warned Aurora. "Yes, they've been following us from almost the beginning. with this water, I can not smell how many." He flicked his tail at Henry and Luxa. "Three-point ark." Luxa moved, but Henry stayed. "This is no time to test my authority, pup! " he growled, getting Henry to reluctantly move to his space. Gregor was behind them because he had left his sword in the spinners land. Some warrior he was! He didn't even have his root beer this time! Gregor braced himself for a wave of bloodthirsty spiders, but it never came. A large orange spider with a small brown one on his back staggered in and collapsed. The brown spider was oozing its weird spider blood. Its front legs brushed its legs as it spoke "VIkus sends us. Gnawers attacked webs. Many spinners lost. We two. . . we join. . . the quest." And with that, the brown spider fell over, dead. Gregor looked at the spider in shock. In its final moments, it had rolled over and curled up its legs. "We are all here" Gregor hoarsely whispered. The rest of them nodded. "At least we were. For a few seconds."

"Well that's one down three to go. " Ripred said looking over to the still living spider "what was its name?" He asked.

"Treflex. I am she called Gox." Gox replied strumming on its chest "well Gox, our food supplies are limited. None of us would think less of you if you dine on Treflex." He said not at all bothered by the idea. Gox them pounced on Treflex pumping him full of juices then eating him. The whole party except Ripred turned a little green. And of course, Gregor covered Boots eyes. Gox then explained the whole rat attack. "Was there any mention of 'the prophecy of grey'?" He asked the spider. "There were no words, only death." She responded. "Well, we have no time to waste, let us be off!" Ripred said leading the way into a tunnel that was roomy enough for the bats to fly around, but not with riders. Ripred kept them going until they were all about to pass out. Finally, they stopped and made camp. Luxa and Gregor passed out the dwindling food, and fell asleep the moment their heads touched the pillow. . . or covers. . . or stone, you know what I mean! Something woke up Gregor and he silently sat up. What he saw. Paralyzed him with fear. Henry was standing over Ripred ready to drive his blade through the sleeping rats back.

Gregor silently headed toward Henry and knocked him over, landing with his foot on his chest. "Why! Why would you kill the only person that can keep us alive!" At this point, everyone had woken up and Luxa walked to Gregor. "How did Henry get himself in this position? " she asked glaring at Henry. "I woke up to him trying to stab Ripred in his sleep." Gregor responded, not taking his eyes off Henry. Luxa opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Henry. "Help me Luxa! He is crazed! Who would you trust, me your cousin, or a sad excuse for a warrior!?" He yelled. And man Gregor must be spending way to much time with Ripred because he yelled. "Your right, I am crazed! I haven't killed you yet!" He stood while taking his foot off Henry. "He is our only chance of survival Henry, you mustn't drain his light!" Luxa yelled. "I do not think very highly of people who try to kill a person, in there sleep!" Gregor followed up. "He is not a person! He is a rat!" Henry yelled, "if you can not tell the difference, you are sure not to survive!" At this point, Gregor grabbed his collar and held him against the wall. "If you can not tell the difference between the person keeping you alive! And the person you need to kill, you surely will surely not survive!" Gregor said dropping Henry, and heading with Luxa to make food. Henry had no smart retort to come up with, to counter that. Ripred walked over to Gregor. "I must say, you do not lack in boldness. " the rat whispered. Gregor nodded in thanks and threw Ripred his sandwich. After feeding everyone who needed to be fed, Ripred spoke up. "Well, it obvious none of us are going back to dreamland, we might as well go." As soon as Gregor got Boots he felt alarmed. Boots forehead was burning up. "Lixa, something is wrong. Boots is sick. " after giving her a few drops of fever medicine, they went on there way. Ripred led them through, and out of a huge tunnel, on the other side was a raging river, with I swinging bridge across it. When Gregor showed his flashlight to see it, he saw them. Twenty rats on top of the rock above them. Waiting. "Run!" Ripred yelled getting them all tp dart across the bridge. Gregor was halfway across when he remembered Boots on Temps back. He was about to turn around when he decided against it. Is she fell, Ares could catch her. They reached the other side of the bridge, and Ripred, Henry, and Luxa were sawing the ends of the bridge. On the bridge was Gox three quarters the way across, Temp holding Boots behind them, and the only thing between Boots and the rats, was Tick. Tick flew straight into the leaders face startling it, letting Temp, Boots, and Gox reach the end. The rat quickly recovered and smashed Ticks head with its jaws as they went into the rapid river, giant piranhas eating them. And just like that, Tick had died. Gregor squeezed Boots hand and, to his surprise, started crying. Tick. Who had shared her food with Boots. Tick. Who was constantly talked down to, just because she was a crawler. Tick. Was dead. Luxa came over and kissed Gregor, then wrapping him in a hug. Letting him cry into her shoulder. "While this is very touching, we need to move!" He said hurrying them up. They ran for about twenty minutes until Ripred ordered them to stop. They gave Boots another dose of her medicine, and rested. "Your father is an hour walk, no more"

Ripred said cutting through the quietness. This gave Gregor hope immediately. They were close to his father! Gregor's hope started to dwindle as he popped in his last two batteries. "once we have your father we will need no light, our bonds can carry us home in the dark." Luxa said reading his thoughts. His gave her a sad smile. "They are going to have to." He responded. The quest members then regrouped. Ripred walking next to Temp in the front, who had Boots on his back. Next was Henry and Gox walking side by side. And last was Gregor and Luxa. After walking for about half an hour Ripred stopped, his nose twitching, and he crouched in a defensive position. Two rats then sprang out from around the corner, and in 1 flash, they lay on the ground dead. Ripred spoke. "They were the guards to this opening. Stay against the wall, single file. Tread carefully, for the fall is immeasurable, and the ground is brittle." He whispered, just loud enough for the rest of them to hear it. When they rounded the corner Gregor saw exactly what Ripred described. It was a huge ravine with a slim ledge to the left. Gregor through a pebble down, and never heard it hit the bottom. Suddenly Ripred took off in a run, the rest following behind. Aurora and Ares had taken to the air. The path ended at a circular pit, with walls as smooth as glass. There was a forge in the pit, and someone was working on it. Gregor's heart skipped a beat as the figure turned toward him, and he saw his father. Luxa an Aurora went down and brought his father back up. What Gregor saw was amazing. Somehow his dad had kept his physical state and was very muscular. "Dad?" Gregor whispered. His dad embraced him. "Gregor!" He hugged his dad back "How is Grace, and Lizzie? " his dad asked. Gregor looked down. "I do not know" a Gregor said sadly. "We can catch up later, right now we need to get out of her!" Ripred said in a harsh whisper. "He is right" Luxa sadly said. "Come, let us hurry." She said. Everyone started moving, except Henry. "Henry?" Gregor asked. "No cousin. There is no need to hurry now." He responded as if that explained everything. With that, Henry put his fingers to his mouth and let out a large whistle. The realization hit Gregor like a ton of bricks. "You, you traitor!" Gregor yelled. "And after they killed your parents!"

"I had to do it!" He yelled. "We were headed to disaster, under Vikus! Luxa! We could rule, together, you and I!" Luxa seemed frozen

"No Henry. Never." At that point, fifty rats burst into the tunnel, and they formed a circle around them. the circle parted, letting an impressive silver rat through. "King gorger!" Ripred said, then he walked over to Henry and nudged him forward with his nose. "Go, Henry, be with your friends." He said. Henry tripped on the way and stepped on king gorgers tail, who whipped it out from underneath him and slashed poor Gox in half. "Who is next!?" Gorger asked "maybe the pup? She looks sick anyway!" He said gesturing to Boots. No. He wasn't going to get Boots. Not while he was alive. Gregor that ran to king Gorger jumping over him as he went. He heard every rat chasing after him as he went. His flashlight started to dim, so he threw it behind him and, flipped on his hard hat. Ahead he could see the ravine, oh no! He had forgotten how short the road was! Gregor was quickly comforted by the sound of Ares wing behind him. Gregor came up on the edge and leaped off of it, flying through the air. Gregor twisted himself around and saw all of the rats shooting towards him. To Gregor's surprise, he saw a human among the rats. Henry. He had jumped off the cliff after him. HA! Suddenly Gregor landed on Ares, Gregor looked up to see King Gorger shooting towards him and, as he flew by, Gregor plucked the crown off of his head. It was Judith, Luxa's mothers crown. Ares flew back up towards the rest of them. Gregor saw a bloody Ripred and three other rats, who must have joined him. "Delightfully, full of surprises!" Ripred said with a smile, as he started to run off. "Run like the river Ripred, Run like the river!" Gregor yelled after him "Fly you high, Boy, fly you high!" Ripred responded.

as they flew Ares spoke up. "We have trouble, Aurora and I do not know the way to regalia. "

"Okay um. . . find somewhere safe to land." Gregor responded. Soon they landed in a cave and, after one look at Luxa, he realized that she was on shock and couldn't speak. So Gregor made his way over to his dad. "We don't know the direction to regalia." He told him. His thought for a second then said "Do we have any needles? If we do bring me a needle, a bowl, and some water." Gregor was a little confused but obliged. His father then proceeded to take a stone out of his pocket and strike it on the needle multiple times. "This rock is magnetic if I strike the needle with it." He then poured the water in the bowl and carefully put the needle in the water. To Gregor's surprise, the needle did a seventy-five-degree turn. "It points north! And if I remember correctly, regalia is in the north of the underland." Gregor smiled and jogged to Ares "we know which direction to go. " he told his bat. "Good. Let us go." Ares responded. Gregor turned to his father "dad. . . someone needs to ride with Luxa a-" he was cut off by his dad. "I will ride with Boots on Ares." His dad said, reading Gregor's thoughts. Gregor nodded in thanks and mounted Aurora. They took off through the tunnels and in about 20 minutes Aurora spoke up. "Ares recognizes these tunnels." Great, they knew where they were going. After a little while, Gregor decided to try to get Luxa to respond. Turning her around to face him he spoke. "Luxa?" Nothing. "Luxa it is me, Gregor." Nothing. "Hello?" Nothing. Finally, Gregor leaned forward and kissed her. When their lips parted, her eyelids fluttered. "Gregor?" Gregor nodded in response, she then collapsed on him, crying. They stayed like that until they started to come up on regalia. The horns signaled their arrival long before they made it to the city. When they arrived at the high hall the bats just slid on their bellies, and immediately passed out. Vikus greeted us and gave us both hugs, then I told him the story. It took about an hour, and after that, He was very tired, Gregor and Luxa sat on the couch for a while talking. After a while, They kissed each other goodnight and went into our different bedrooms. As Gregor lay there he thought. "Maybe. . . Maybe the prophecy of bane won't be as hard" Gregor sat there for a minute then chuckled "With my luck, no way."

* * *

_Aaaaand that's it! Thank you for reading through this, I hope you enjoyed it. This story, in case you wanted to know, is around 10,200 words. Again thank you for reading. Have a great day and, god bless.  
_

* * *

**"It is better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you are not."**

** –André Gide **


End file.
